


Coalition

by Terrific_Lunacy



Series: First encounters in history [7]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, Historical Inaccuracy, Madison POV, Politics, References to Illness, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrific_Lunacy/pseuds/Terrific_Lunacy
Summary: Thomas Jefferson is looking for an ally to bring down Hamilton. He believes he’s got an idea, but might have to realize that sometimes he’s not the one in control. Meanwhile James Madison’s day is going exactly as planned.That smile. There was something about it that made the pieces in James’ head click into place. Unstoppable, if wielded correctly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part 7 of the series, but can be read independently.  
> This is not even close to the actual timeline tbh. Jefferson and Madison had known each other very well even before Jefferson went to France. I'm ignoring all of that because I liked the idea of them only meeting properly to plot against Hamilton.

 

 

A gentle breeze flowed steadily through the street in front of the federal hall and James shivered in the cold. Or he shivered for no reason, as it probably wasn’t actually cold outside, judging from the thin coats and dresses worn by the other pedestrians. Some of them spared him an odd glance as they walked by, taking in his heavy coat and scarf.

James huddled himself further into the protective warmth of his clothes, hoping they might help him stave off another prolonged confinement to bed. He would have preferred to stay inside today altogether, but the doctor had insisted on the benefit of physical activity.

So James had left his cozy room at the inn and decided to take a walk, so he would actually see something of New York and not spend his whole trip cooped up in bed.

He was just about to cross federal hall when a wall of magenta appeared out of nowhere and promptly knocked him over.

“Oh dear, my apologies, are you alright boy?” a concerned voice asked somewhere above him.

Southern accent. Home.

James didn’t dwell on the degrading appellation, as this was far from the first time his small frame had misled people’s expectations about his age.

“Quite,” he replied curtly, pulling himself up. His body responded to the effort with another coughing fit.

The man now looked doubly concerned, but his face suddenly brightened with recognition as he stared at James.

“Well if it isn’t… Madison, was it?”

James sneezed.

“I am _so_ glad to meet another Virginian up here good sir, and one as capable as you at that!” the other continued, unfazed at James’ lack of response.

He flashed him a winning smile, not bothering to introduce himself, obviously enjoying his confusion – _supposed_ confusion, as James was rarely ever at a disadvantage when it came to knowledge.

James sniffled and straightened, finally facing the other fully.

“They say you graduated Princeton in two years,” the other babbled on. “They say you wrote and defended the new constitution all by yourself. They say little Madison stood up at the convention and brought the entire south to heel. Myself included.”

Another wide smile.

Upon noticing James’ lack of reaction, he extended his hand in a grandiose gesture. “Thomas Jefferson, at your service.”

“I know,” James said simply.

Jefferson chuckled. “That I’m Thomas Jefferson or that I’m at your service?”

A natural charmer. So unlike James himself. He’d studied the man quite a bit from afar. Confrontational like Hamilton, but less frantic. People flocked to him naturally, but that was where Jefferson’s personality became conflicting. He was obviously craving the attention, yet shied away from the spotlight.

Jefferson once again ignored James’ silence. “They say-“

“They say you have nothing in your head except pretty words and French wine, Mr. Jefferson,” Madison interrupted inflectionless.

Jefferson’s smile didn’t drop, in fact it grew, becoming sharper.

Interesting reaction. James filed it away for later examination.

“And I didn’t write it alone. The Federalist Papers in particular were aided by Mr. Hamilton.”

“Ah,” Jefferson said, expression turning sour. “Yes of course, _Hamilton._ ”

James suppressed a laugh. “He has his uses.”

Jefferson quirked an eyebrow. “How very pragmatic. Do I detect a tinge of deviousness in you?”

“Politics is nothing for the faint hearted. We might have won our land from the British, but the battle for our nation’s soul has just begun. I suggest you find out quickly where you stand, sir,” James said flatly.

“Oh I know where I stand. And I am quite prepared not to rely on pretty words alone.”

“Good for you.”

James nodded at him and made to turn away, but Jefferson took a hasty step forwards, stopping him.

“I didn’t quite catch your first name.”

James pondered on the reasons why the other wanted to know, determined it was irrelevant and shrugged. “It’s James.”

Jefferson seemed delighted. “Jemmy!”

“ _Tommy_.”

Jefferson laughed. “Come now, I must be almost 5 years your senior!”

James discreetly blew his nose. “8 actually. It matters little. Most men never grow up.”

“You know my age?”

“I know a lot about you, Mr. Jefferson,” he stated simply.

Jefferson didn’t appear to be too bothered by that fact.

“So I’ve just accepted the position as secretary of state-“

“I know. I was the one to suggest you.”

This at last seemed to make Jefferson pause. He tilted his head, curious. “They say nothing passes in congress unless James Madison endorses it.”

“ _They_ sure seem to talk a lot about me,” James said drily.

Jefferson laughed and threw his hands in the air. “You caught me. I’ve been hoping to meet you for quite a while.”

“We met before, fleetingly.”

Jefferson waved him away. “ _Really_ meet you.”

“And why is that?”

“Hamilton’s expanding power is an abomination. I need your help.”

Jefferson was not the first person to grow concerned about the issue. He wasn’t the first to approach James about it either. James wondered if anyone realized that it would be a long and hard game before someone like Hamilton could even begin to be contained.

“And how do you propose to stop him?” he asked, anticipating the same empty rant about the immigrant he had heard a dozen times before, with no real dedication behind it.

“Use me,” Jefferson said, serious.

James was rarely surprised, but he had to admit that was unexpected.

“You do not have plans on your own?”

“I’ve come to you have I not? You are my plan. I cannot stop him. I think you can, but I believe you need me to do it.”

“Most people don’t come looking for power by being used in other people’s plans,” James pointed out.

“Most people are idiots,” Jefferson smiled.

That smile.

There was something about it that made the pieces in James’ head click into place. The easy charm. Enough to captivate the hearts of the nation. A man of the people. Unstoppable, if wielded correctly.

“What’s your stance on public speaking?” James asked, already knowing the answer.

“I despise it.”

“Get used to it,” he said and started to walk away.

Jefferson hurried after him, as James was walking surprisingly briskly for such a small man. “Does that mean you accept?”

“Mr. Jefferson,” James said patiently. “Why do you think I wanted you to be secretary of state?”

The other blinked. “My god. You planned this. But that nomination was months ago! And… _I_ bumped into _you_!”

For the first time that day, James allowed a small smile as he turned his head up to face Jefferson.

“Did you?”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This might be historically inaccurate, but James Madison really was one hell of a cunning little man.
> 
> Please leave your thoughts on your way out :)


End file.
